Samantha
Entry #1: (December 12, 8:40 pm.) Hello everyone, my name is Eric. I really don't take logs of things much but I felt like I could possibly take down storyline notes for a game I just got. I don't care if you don't like it much, and quite frankly I don't like where the series has gone either, but this is I guess notes for the Call of Duty Zombies storyline. I've played zombies a lot before and knew the storyline very well, but as time bore on my memory has slipped. I remember everything from before Kino der Toten aside from bits and pieces from after. Only major things like the Moon Easter egg, the significance of Mob of the Dead, and majority of Black Ops 3 zombies. Im going to log all of my notes here from now on. Entry #2: (December 13, 1:15 pm) So for these notes, I thought it'd only be appropriate to log at a time that correlates to zombies. 115 is the element used to create the zombies. I figured out the Thundergun's background aswell as my own theory as to how the green smoke crawlers on Kino were made. Possibly they're 115 displaced low-tier apothicons. Just my own thought as they're mostly a mystery. Also, I don't know if this is just a graphical error as the game is old but some of the containers with the alien things inside were empty. There's only supposed to be one empty one yet most of them were. Not sure if it was because of a texture spawn glitch or not but not really significant otherwise. Im still making note of it though. Entry #3: (December 13, 8:37 pm) so, this was weird so I thought I might log it. So, I was playing the Black Ops version of Der Reise and the zombies uttered what sounded to be "Sam" when they swung to hit me. They do this often but it seemed to be very reoccurring. It was odd, considering this map's major storyline connections. Also, when I did the Flytrap Easter egg, Samantha's laugh, the one you get when you get the teddy bear out of the box, randomly played. Well, randomly isn't the right word. It really only happened when I got Juggernog or revived myself with Quick revive. It was odd, so instead of dealing with it and getting more unnerved I got off. Im gonna check the disk for scratches after I finish this entry. I don't even know what I'm posting this to. Entry #4: (December 14, 3:47 pm) I don't know how to explain it but there isn't anything wrong with the disk. I don't get what's causing that stuff. Just to make sure it wasn't my console's disk drive or the console itself I booted up Dead Island and it worked fine. I had everything I did before. I even still had my modded weapons. The special zombies even performed as usual. I did however notice that suiciders were very abundant, some even spawning in places they shouldn't be like near Sinamoi's lifeguard tower and near the church. They aren't hard to kill so I didn't mind. It was essentially free XP. Back to zombies though. So, apparently Gersh was trapped in Aether with Samantha after entering the Gersh device's black hole. After rounding up a few friends and doing the Easter egg, we got the death machines like normal yet i wasn't allowed to repurchase Quick Revive. Even when we got a perk drop from protecting our perks I still didn't get it. I had every perk aside from it. This is getting weird. Still though, I don't mind the nostalgia. Entry #5: (December 14, 9:35 pm) I felt like another time-storyline correlation had to be done. So, I skipped over playing Shangri-La as those spike traps seemed to go off much more frequently and there was less of a warning. I got sick of it after losing my last Quick Revive. Its not a big deal anyway, I was never a big fan of Shangri-La. So, me and a few friends decided to band together and do the Easter egg for Call of the Dead. We all got our perks and thank god. I was finally able to buy Quick Revive. It was a fucking wasted slot though. It worked but not nearly as good. It even caused me to down as I had just revived my friend and, from it taking so long, a zombie pinned me in a corner and downed me. I had all of my perks. Im done with these stupid glitches, im going to Gamestop tomorrow and buying a new copy of Black Ops. Entry #6: (December 15, 6:23 pm) so I got a new copy, warranty included. It didn't have these rediculous glitches anymore. I was beyond relieved. No more cheap downs. So I already know about this. Richtofen switches souls with Samantha to use the Aether's power but Maxis uses rockets to weaken his control. All really normal stuff. Entry #7: (December 16, 12:47 pm) So I moved on to Black Ops 2 and played a game by myself to get my bearings with weapons and such. There's a mini Easter egg that occasionally the teddy bear at an inactive box location will pick its head up and look to the left. Its pretty creepy the first time around and has no significance to the storyline at all. The reason I brought this up is because the head, instead of just looking around, would follow me. It was weird, but I didn't even notice until about 23-ish rounds in. I wondered if there was a secret trigger for this to happen as there are secret little things in the game like perma-perks and stuff. To my dismay, nothing. I didn't wanna think my copy of Black Ops 2 was faulty as well so I stuck to the idea that it was something new I found. Entry #8: (December 17, 2:57 am) so me and some friends just finished the Easter egg. It made me remember why I hate Tranzit. The exploding zombies, the Jetgun's uselessness, the overpowered Avagadro. All of it. Nonetheless its done. I powered the pylon on Maxis' side as I hadn't seen that side done yet. Entry #9: (December 17, 4:27 pm) the Die Rise Easter egg was annoying with the pitfalls and the inconvenient sliding of the Sliquifier. Again, the pylon was in Maxis' favor and i did the navcard. I forgot to mention I did the same for Tranz- sorry, Transhit. I gave Nuketown Zombies a go and something was off. Quick Revive was the last to fall. It was annoying because it came around round 25 or so but the perk falls ARE inconvenient as hell so on second thought, it was normal. Though, the teddy bear head thing was on this map aswell. The odd thing was that it wasn't on Die Rise. I thought nothing of it, still thinking of it as a weird unfound Easter egg. Entry #10: (December 17, 10:56 pm) finally, one of my favorite maps, Mob of the Dead. I love the creepy, demonic atmosphere of the map, aswell as the introduction of Electric Cherry and the Blundergat. The weird thing though is that Quick Revive wasn't on this map entirely. Is it not on this map at all or am I just overthinking? Probably the latter. Anyway, the four realize their loop in Purgatory. They all remember the night of their deaths. Billy, Sal, and Finn all try and kill Weasel, and since i was Weasel, I won, breaking the cycle and setting his soul free. As the Game Over screen ended, I heard a tap on my window that scared the piss out of me. I looked over yet nobody was there. There WAS a drawing on it in the fog from someone's breath. It said "Sam" and had a little sketch of the Quick Revive icon. How the fuck did that get there? Who put it there? The thing that scared me most of all was that it was on the inside. That happened about a half hour ago, im currently trying to calm down im the living room. Im going to sleep out here because I feel like I can't even be in my room right now. That is if I can even get any sleep at all. Entry #11: (December 19, 2:44 pm) its been a day or two since i last updated but i was out of the house yesterday. Today though I did the Buried Easter egg, as painstakingly difficult as it was. One thing I noticed was Leroy, the big dude on the map, stood near the gallows. We built both and he stayed near them the entire game. Not even booze or candy got him to move. Nonetheless, we did it. What Maxis said later though was different. He said nothing about reuniting with Samantha. He spoke only of how he could never see her again, like she was long gone even though they get reunited in the Easter egg. That sketched me out, though I just tried to push it out of my mind. I went to the gallows and Leroy wasn't there anymore. We all looked around for him but he was nowhere to be found. I didn't care about the perma-perks as Juggernog and Quick Revive didn't work so I just got off. What the hell is going on? I've started noticing things being misplaced and such. I think I might be losing it. Entry #12: (December 20, 5:30 pm) my favorite map Origins is next. I love doing this Easter egg as its an excuse to upgrade the fists. Most of the things worked fine, perks worked, drops worked, the Maxis drone worked, even the Easter egg songs were fine. I decided to do this Easter egg alone as none of my friends were online. All of the staffs were built, I had fought the panzer soldats from the hole, and I had shot down and killed the Red Baron. I picked up the Maxis drone and put it where I built it to charge it. While it charged I picked up the Staff of Fire to upgrade to fire fists. After they upgraded, I grabbed my Ice Staff and proceeded to the Maxis drone. When i arrived, I had found it to be still recharging. It had been atleast five minutes so it should've charged. I only wanted it to get the end game (which isn't necessary) so I left it. I proceeded to place all of the staffs in the pedestals and kill zombies until Samantha said she'd been freed from Agartha. Though, when it did happen, it wasn't her voice. No zombies spawned as the voice spoke. It said "my name is Samantha. Im trapped. I cannot move on. I am not the one you know. Not Samantha Maxis. Please save me." After it said that, my console shut off. I was frozen in a mixture of fear, shock, and curiosity. What the FUCK had just happened? I had to have been hallucinating. Maybe its from a lack of sleep? I don't know. Entry #13: (December 20, 5:37 pm) HOLY SHIT. So, I was leaving my house to go to a friend's. I was locking the door as I looked into the door window and saw a fucking pale face looking back. I jumped and yelled and it was gone as fast as it had came. I called the police and they should be here any minute. What is going on? Im terrified to even be inside my house. Entry #14: (December 20, 6:02 pm) so the police just left. They said they checked everywhere yet they didn't find anyone. They did find something though. He found a newspaper page with a large circle around one of the obituaries. The paper was dated December 20, 2002. The circled obituary belonged to someone named Samantha Martin. She apparently died on December 12th of the same year of an apparent hanging. I moved into this house in late 2013 so was this left here before I got here? What the hell is going on? I ripped out Samantha's obituary and headed to my friend's house so I could stay away from my house. Entry #15: (December 22, 12:34 pm) I spent all of yesterday trying to find out more about my house and this girl. Apparently, she died in my house. Her son had found her in her room and called 911. He was only 15 at the time. When they had gotten there it was too late. All revival attempts failed. That hadn't gotten there in time and she was pronounced dead before they had arrived at the hospital. Her son, Edward, had been taken into foster care. The house hadn't any other tenants until I moved in. This all makes sense now. She was communicating through the game. She was trying to get me to understand, to hear her story. Quick revive didn't work because she couldn't have been brought back. I played zombies the most out of that time so maybe she chose that to be able to communicate with me. I get it now. She wanted me to know her story. Entry #16: (December 12, 3:56 pm) so, its been a year and it seems like the whole thing is over now. My games function normally, nothing is out of place, no more spooky apparitions. It seems like she just wanted me to know. I don't live alone anymore as my girlfriend lives with me now. After a lot of though, I think I should post this. That way I can get this off my chest as well as let everyone know of her story. One thing I have noticed though, is that there's a bottle in the back of my fridge. Its full of a blue liquid and seems to be a type of soda. Its got a familiar blue, pentagonal symbol on it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Journal Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Call of Duty